Only one chance
by Len Kagamine Banana Lover
Summary: When Len has deep feelings for Luka but he's too scared to tell her how he feels. But Luka is dating Kaito and she loves him and he loves her. So Len has to make a move before its to late
1. Chapter 1: Hard Times

**Theme: Me and Luka meet at the coffee shop**

 _Me: H-hey Luka_

 ** _Slightly blushes_**

 _Luka: Hey Len, what are you doing here_

 _Me: Oh nothing much getting coffee_

 ** _Blushing madly_**

 _Luka: You okay Len, turning red over there._

 _ **She looked worried**_

 _Me: Y-Yeah I'm fine Luka._

 _Luka: You was like Tomato red over there_

 ** _She giggled a little_**

 _Me: Y-Yeah sorry about that._

 ** _The cashier walks up to Len and ask what kind of coffee he wanted_**

 _Me: Uh... Banana Coffee please_

 _Cashier: Banana coffee?_

 _ **Cashier looked confused**_

 _Me: Yeah banana coffee_

 _ **I stare at the cashier with a blank facial expression**_

 _Cashier: Sir we don't sell banana coffee_

 _ **Cashier said**_

 _Me: D-D-D-Don't sell B-Banana coffee_

 ** _What the cashier said shot through my heart_**

 _Me: I'll take a black coffee_

 ** _Cashier then writes it down and turned to Luka who was sitting across from me_**

 _Cashier: You madam?_

 _ **Luka then got back to earth**_

 _Luka: O-oh i'll take a black coffee too_

 _ **Cashier then writes it down and walks back to the place**_

 _Me: So what were you think about Luka?_

My first Vocaloid Fanfic

So what you think should I keep going?


	2. Chapter 2: Salty Me

**_Theme: Still at the coffee shop_**  
 _Luka: Oh nothing, but I have to tell you something Len_  
 ** _She grab My hand_**  
 _Me: Y-yeah, what is it?_  
 ** _I start fangirling in my head_**  
 _Luka: So its this guy I like and he likes me and I'm wondering if I should go out with him._  
 ** _She blushes_**  
 _Me: Yeah you should totally date this random guy. I know he's a good guy for you_  
 ** _I was talking about myself_**  
 _Luka: okay thanks. His name is Kaito_  
 ** _I felt a bullet go through my heart, because in this moment I knew that I fucked up_**  
 _Len: K-K-Kaito!_  
 ** _In shock_**  
 _Luka: Y-yeah whats wrong?_  
 _Me: Nothing, I was just surprised by the idea_  
 ** _I start mumbling_**  
 _Luka what was that?_  
 ** _She giggled_**  
 _Len: N-Nothing..._  
 ** _Kaito then walks in and kiss Luka cheek which made me steam up and I mumble under my breath_**  
 _Me: The nerve of some people._  
 ** _The cashier then walks back and give them there coffee_**  
 _Luka: Thanks_  
 _Kaito: Thanks_  
 _Me: Tha-_  
 ** _I see them sipping from the same straw and rubbing there noses together_**  
 _Len: Can we not..._  
 ** _They stop and look at me_**  
 _Luka: What's wrong Len_  
 _Kaito: Yeah whats wrong sport_  
 ** _He said rubbing my yellow head_**  
 _Me: NOTHING!_  
 ** _I Yelled in jealously_**  
 _Luka: So Kaito, I wanted to tell you something._  
 _Kaito: What is it?_  
 ** _I tried not to puke_**  
 _Luka: Do you want to date me?_  
 ** _She blushes which let me down a little_**  
 _Kaito: I thought this was a date_  
 ** _He kisses her in-front of me_**  
 _Me: Really!_  
 ** _I get up and Leave with a broken heart and with anger within my soul_**


	3. Chapter 3: Urgh!

**Theme: Len's house**

 ** _I walk home and enters my house, then throws my bag to the ground with anger_**  
 _Me: Stupid me_  
 ** _I then started beating myself up_**  
 _Me: Stupid me!_  
 ** _I think go up stairs and head to my room._**  
 _Me: Crap forgot Rin not here_  
 ** _I then lazily jumped on my bed and started crying a little bit_**  
 _Me: Why Kaito, Why? I don't understand. I love her more then he does. I knew her longer then him. Why Kaito?_  
 ** _Started to crying myself to sleep_**  
Me: Luka... I-I Love You  
 ** _Falls asleep_**

Next Day  
8:45 am

 _Me: W-what happened_  
 ** _Looks at the time_**  
 _Me: Only 8:45_  
 ** _I get up and puts some clothes on then walks down stairs_**  
 _Me: Urgh what does Luka what?_  
 ** _I then look at my phone and reads the text_**

 ** _Text_**

 _Luka: hey Len Meet me and Kaito at the park so we can hangout._

 ** _End of text_**

 _Len: Why does Kaito have to be there_  
 ** _I think grabs my stuff and Leave my house locking my doors behind me_**  
 _Me: I'm coming_  
 ** _I then run to the park and sees Luka and Kaito kissing_**  
 _Me: Are you fucking serious?... Did I come here just to see you too kiss?_  
 ** _Luka then jumps in surprised_**  
 _Luka: S-sorry Len didn't see you._  
 _Me: So what now_  
 ** _Ignoring her excuse_**  
 _Luka: Len me and Kaito did something yesterday night._  
 ** _She said blushing while looking at Kaito. Kaito gave a evil smirk_**  
 _Me: What did you two do?_  
 _Kaito: We been naughty_  
 _Me: Naughty?_  
 ** _Looking confused_**  
 _Luka: Len... We..._  
 ** _Luka sigh_**  
 _Luka: Len me and Kaito had..._


	4. Chapter 4: Why Me!

**Theme: At the Park**

 _Luka: Len... Me and Kaito had sex..._  
 _ **Len then pukes from the words that Luka said ruining the plan they had.**_  
 _Luka: L-Len! Are you okay..._  
 ** _She looked worried_**  
 _Len: Y-yea..._  
 ** _Len then passes out_**  
 _Kaito: Sport took the news a little too hard_  
 ** _looking at Luka_**  
 _Luka: Yeah I guess..._  
 _ **She then looks at Len and picks him up taking him to his house**_  
 _Luka: He needs some rest_  
 ** _Luka and Kaito arrived at Len house and out him inside his bed_**  
 _Luka: There, much better now_  
 _Kaito: Lets go down stairs_  
 _Luka: Okay_  
 _ **They both then walk down stairs and sat on Len couch**_  
 _Luka: S-so what now?_  
 _ **Kaito then grabbed the back of her head and kissed her deeply sticking his tongue inside his mouth... She then did the same thing back, rubbing there tongue together.. Len the wakes up and grabs his head in pain. Because Luka news gave him an headache. It still hurt-ed him hearing that Luka and Kaito had Sex... He then got out of the bed and heard a kissing noise down stairs**_  
 _Len: Now I know this... They're not kissing one my couch_  
 ** _Len then walks down stairs in shock, his heart then drops as his eyes widen... They did more then kissing_**  
 _Len: they're having sex on my couch!_  
 _ **Luka and Kaito then jumps out of their skin**_  
 _Len: Are you fucking serious right now. You dirty no good scum bags, fucking on my couch!_  
 _ **He then runs up stairs into his room locking the door... Luka and Kaito chased after him**_  
 _Kaito: I-I'm sorry Len_  
 _Luka: I'm really sorry Len_  
 ** _Len voice then got deep and dark_**  
 _Len: Get the FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE, NOW!_  
 _ **Luka then runs off crying and Kaito chased after her... Len then starts crying and he did something that stays with you forever... Len started cutting himself**_


	5. Chapter 5: I-I can't do this anymore

**_Only one chance_**  
 ** _Chapter 5: I-I can't do this anymore_**

 ** _Preview of the last chapter_**  
 _ **Len then walks down stairs in shock, his heart then drops as his eyes widen... They did more then kissing**_  
 _Len: they're having sex on my couch!_  
 ** _Len then starts crying and he did something that stays with you forever... Len started cutting himself_**  
\- **_End of Preview_** -  
 _ **Len then picked up a razor blade and pressed it against his skin as he cried. Len thought about what he was doing. He dropped the razor blade and cried himself to sleep.**_  
\- _**Two hours later**_ -  
 _ **Len wakes up and looks at his arm...**_  
 _Len:_ _No scars_ _  
 _ **He then got up and looked out the window...**_  
 _Len: Still dark out. Can't go back to sleep now_  
 _ **He then walks down stairs and looks at the couch Luka and Kaito had action on.. He then sighs and strips the couch as he throws the couch pillows into the washer machine. He goes into the kitchen and looks for a midnight snack, but wasn't successful**_  
 _Len: Need to go shopping_  
 ** _The washer machine then stops and Len walks in the laundry room and throws the pillows into the dyer..._**  
 _Len: Let me put on some netflix_  
 ** _Len: walks to the living room and grabs his wii remote, turning on the wii and putting on netflix. As netflix loads Len then puts on a movie... But he then thought, he doesn't have popcorn..._**  
 _Len: Wait_  
 ** _Light bulb then goes off_**  
 _Len: I do have popcorn_  
 ** _He then walks back into the kitchen and check the cabinets for popcorn or any type of snacks.. He had a load of snacks in there._**  
 _Len:_ _Why didn't I check here?_  
 ** _Len then puts on the popcorn and puts the rest of the snacks on the table. The dyer then goes off and Len rushes towards it taking the pillows out throwing them on the couch. He then rushes back into the kitchen, taking out the popcorn and sits on the couch... As Len was watching his movie, he heard a knock on the door. He then opens it and seen Luka. His heart then skips beats._**  
 _Len:_ _What is it Luka?_  
 ** _He said with an annoyed attitude_**  
 _Luka: I'm sorry Len. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen_  
 ** _Len then looks at her and hugs her_**  
 _Len: Just forget it_  
 ** _She then hugs back and smiles_**  
 _Luka: So what you doing?_  
 _Len: Nothing much watching a movie. Want to watch it with me?_  
 _Luka: Sure._  
 _Len: Cool_  
 ** _Len then lets her and both of them sat on the couch. Len then started eating popcorn as Luka. I was telling him something._**  
 _Len: What you say Luka?_  
 _ **Still eating the popcorn**_  
 _Luka: Me and Kaito getting married tomorrow_  
 _ **Len then choked on the popcorn that he put in his mouth**_  
 _Len:_ _W-what?_  
 _Luka: Me and Kaito are getting m-marri..._  
\- **_Behind the screen_** -  
Wait are you serious, right now?! NO NO NOOOO!  
System error... What do you mean system error...  
Windows wtf... Ipad... Mac... All my stuff is saying System error...  
Doesn't make sense... Okay everyone, we have to end it here... Because of this system error crap... Wtf... Yeah so I got to go... **_Bangs on the screen_** Yeah, I got to fix that... bye


End file.
